Strongyloides stercoralis is a nematode, estimated to infect 30-100 million people, humans, primates and dogs around the globe, and ordinarily causes a range of relatively benign symptoms during acute infection. Chronic S. stercoralis infections may persist for the lifetime of the host and are commonly subclinical. Chronically infected individuals however, who later become immunosuppressed, often because of corticosteroid treatment, or infection will HTLV-1, can disseminate S. stercoralis, a condition termed “hyperinfection,” that can become life threatening. Although chemotherapy is available for acute and chronic infections, treatment of the potentially lethal hyperinfection syndrome remains problematic. Thus, given the potential for fatal disease associated with S. stercoralis infection and the difficulty in treatment of hyperinfection, there remains a need for new immunostimulatory compositions, vaccines and treatments against this infection.